RWBAY Vol 1
by SSHdoesfanfics
Summary: After being lost in the Realm of Darkness for over 10 years keyblade master Aqua has enter in a new world to get all her power back and also met 4 certain girls. Together they are the strongest in Beacon.(This will be Volume. 1)
1. Prologue

**The story takes place in a strange world full of darkness and no light. We see a certain blue haired woman in her 20s was sitting next to a man wearing a black coat. But they aren't the only ones that is alone. Another man with a black coat arrived here with silver white hair and yellow eyes.**

The man took off his hood to reveal Ansem the Wise. "You..." The blue haired woman got ready and the one with white hair said, "Master...I must have a word with you." "Master?' So now you mock me?" "Do you recall those experiments of the heart you bade me cease? Among the test subjects was a girl. She had lost her memory, just as I had. I believe you have seen the girl's memories. Where did you put the girl?" Ansem shook his head and questioned, "What girl?" Just as the man was about to grab Ansem, the blue haired girl hit his hand back. "I think you should go." "A lost guardian of light? You wait here...for the king and his fool." She was then pushed by a strange dark creature. 'Damn it. My keyblade is still gone. But I'll still fight.' She charged at them and start to fight them. But then she was blasted by a strange powerful dark ki blast and fell to the water. She then felt something in her. "What...is this feeling?" As she was sinking she sees light coming from below and she sinked towards it.

**?**

The blue haired woman floated and landed on a glassed floor that has her on it and she looked around. "Where am I? Did I...die? No I can't...Ven need me." She kept walking until she hears a voice. _"Hello?" _The blue haired woman looked around. _"Are you lost...Master Aqua?"_Aqua got confused. "How did you know my name? Who are you?" _"It seems that you are in your awakening." _Aqua got confused again. "Awakening?" _"Well it's something that everyone who wields the keyblade enters to receive their blade. It seems you have been chosen for a second chance for getting your keyblade back. But only Rainfell. We haven't found Master's Defender yet." _Aqua nodded understanding and kept walking. She then noticed a shield, sword, staff. Then she walked to the staff and chose it and gave up the sword. Then her keyblade, Rainfell, was summoned. Also a keyhole appeared.

Aqua walked to it confused. "A keyhole?" _"You will be transferred to a new world. Yes you will still have your memory, but you won't come back to your own world until you have all your abilities and spells returned to you." _When Aqua heard this her eyes widened. "But I can't! Ventus needs me! And I still need to find Terra!" _"I understand. I know how you will feel, but you need your power back to help save them. Once you have all your power back you can return. I promise." _Aqua sighed and nodded. _"Alright. Now aim your blade at the keyhole." _She did as she was told and a beam of light shoot at the keyhole and a strange light appeared bringing her to a new world.


	2. Chapter 1 Aqua & Ruby Rose

**After falling through darkness Aqua finally found a world in order for her to get her power back and to rescue her friends Terra and Ventus. Once she entered she looked around and was in a strange city. She walked around, but heard strange voices. **

Aqua turned to a shop and start to overhear, but in hiding. One of the shop owner, there was men in black suits, and a man with orange hair and a white coat. The man in the white coat asked the shop owner, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Aqua was confused by this. She thought, 'Dust shop? How is dust valuable?' The crime boss commanded the men in black suits, "Grab the dust." They staring to get everything until one of them spotted a figure that has a feminine body that wears black and red and has a red hood. The man pulled out his red sword and aimed it at her. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." He then pulled down her hood to reveal a girl with black, red hair with silver eyes, and red headphones on. "Are you robbing me?" He nodded and the girl kicked him back.

She then got shot and broke through window and equipped her scythe and smirked at them. Aqua was amazed. She thought, "She is very skilled. Should I help her?" The mysterious girl vanished quickly taking out the men thugs easily. After she defeated them familiar black creatures surrounded her. "What are they!?" She tried taking them out but they appeared again. Aqua's eyes widened. "Those creatures...they are the one's King Mickey told me about...The Heartless. She can't handle them by herself!" When a shadow heartless was about to slash the girl, she turned to see it was slashed. She turned and saw Aqua in her stance. The keyblade master look at her keyblade and it was Rainfell. "Let me take care of them! You find that guy!" The mysterious girl was amazed and saw her weapon. "OH MY GOD! YOUR WEAPON IS SO COOL!" Aqua can't help but giggle at the girl's excitement. She thought, 'She is really cute, and also a strong fighter.' "Hurry and go!" She commanded the girl and she nodded and went to find the crime boss while Aqua went to fight the heartless. After she defeats them Aqua looked around. "I have to make sure that girl is okay. But where did she go?" She rushed to find her and she found her up on the rooftops and used **Doubleflight **to double jump on the rooftops and joined the girl to faced the crime boss. Then a flying aerial vehicle showed up behind him and he grinned and climbed on. "End of the line Blue and Red." He then threw a strange red tube at them and then he used his cane as a gun to shoot it.

As they was about was to be defeated a strange woman landed in front of them to protect the attack from them. She also shoot many beams of light at the flying craft and a woman with a red dress appeared and threw fire at them, but her face is covered. They dodged and she got away. Aqua brushed herself off. She thought, 'Damn it...She got away.' The keyblade master turned to the hooded girl and blonde woman. "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" She asks like a big fangirl and Aqua giggled again.

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

They was being interrogated and investigated. The hooded girl look down and Aqua remained calm. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. That means you too," she told Aqua and the girl. "You both put yourselves and others in danger." The hooded girl countered, "They started it! And it wasn't her fault!" She mentioned Aqua. The Huntress shook her head ignoring her and continued. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back and a slap in the wrist." She whipped the table. "But there is someone who wants to meet you. The both of you." A man with gray silverish hair walked by with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Ruby Rose...You have silver eyes."

The one named Ruby was confused and Aqua looked at her. 'Silver eyes? What's so special about silver eyes,' Aqua thought. The man asked, "Where did you learn this?" He showed a recording of her fighting. Ruby answered while nervous, "S-Signal Academy." "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ruby nodded and the man handed her the plate of cookies. She started to eat them fast, but she offered Aqua one. "Oh uh thanks." She took the cookie and ate it too and the man continued. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill. A dusty, old crow." Ruby then swallowed and told him, "That's my Uncle Qrow. He teaches at Signal! You see...I want to be a Huntress. I only have two more years and I can apply at Beacon." The man known as Professor Ozpin look at her. "You want to become a Huntress?" She nodded and Ozpin nodded as well. "Well okay." Ruby started to get excited and the professor turned to Aqua.

He looked at her. "May I see your weapon?" Aqua nodded and summoned her keyblade, Rainfell. Ruby was amazed. "So cool," she muttered like a fangirl. Ozpin was examining it and then spoke to her. "I see...this is a keyblade. And you are it's chosen. Am I correct?" Aqua was suprised and looked at him. "H-How did you know?" "I have visited some old friends who have acquired these blades. Was your master Eraques or Yen Sid?" Aqua nodded her head fast. "Yes! I am a student of Master Eraques! And I have become a Keyblade Master." Ruby looked at her confused. She thought, 'She's a master? No wonder why she's strong. But why is she here? And how can I get that cool blade!' Ozpin nodded. "No offense but I've sensed your strength is not..." Aqua stops him. "I know. You see I came here to get my strength back after being in darkness for too long." "Hmm. Well if you want you can enroll as a student with Ruby to get your strength and abilities back." Aqua nodded and accept. Ruby is excited and hugged Aqua. The keyblade master hugged back. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.'


	3. Chapter 1 Interval

**After what happened Aqua rests and was in her heart. She was doing training and felt slow. Then the voice spoke. **

"You are getting stronger." Aqua was confused and said, "Really?" "Not really." With that Aqua fell anime style and got back up. "Look keyblade master. You are getting a little bit of your strength back. All you need to do is keep fighting." She nodded and kept training by herself. After done training Aqua rested and started to meditate. The voice spoke to her. "So about that girl. She seems special." The keyblade master notice what the voice said about. "You mean the red hood girl? She wields a keyblade too?" "No. I can't explain it. But within her is something powerful. Aqua starts thinking and nodded. She then started to do image training. She imagines herself fighting against heartless. After finishing the heartless she sees Terra being controlled by Xehanort, Ventus tooken over by Vanitas, and a version of her controlled by darkness. She instantly woke up and panted. Ruby check on her and looks at her. "Hey, are you okay?" Ruby was able to let Aqua stay at her home for tonight before they went to Beacon.

Aqua sighs and relax herself. "Yeah...just need more sleep." Ruby smiled and nodded at her. "So miss Aqua. What is a keyblade?" Aqua look at her and started to tell her. "It's a weapon that has the ability to close keyholes and open them. It uses magic also. Certain warriors have the ability to wield it. To use it to protect the light, or use it to spread darkness everywhere." Ruby was shocked at this. "So anyone that's evil can use it?" Aqua nodded at her. "COULD I WIELD IT?" She asks like a very excited fan girl and Aqua giggles. "Sure I guess I can teach you. But being a keyblade wielder isn't about fun and cool weapons. It's a very big responsibility." Aqua summoned her blade and told Ruby to put her hand on it. Ruby did as she was told. Aqua said, "Listen to what I am saying okay?"

_"In your hand take this key...So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking...its wielder you shall one day be and you will find me, friend...no ocean will take you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_

Ruby felt a strange light in her heart. Aqua thought, 'Her heart is full of light...but, I felt a very small amount of darkness waiting to trigger...I better watch her and make sure nothing bad happens.' Ruby let go and Aqua's keyblade unequipped. "We better head to sleep. We have a big day for us. Ruby went to sleep but Aqua didn't yet. "She is like that girl I met in Radiant Garden. I wonder if Kairi is okay. After this I need to head back to there and visit."

**Meanwhile...**

A shadow of darkness was walking through the city and it was shaped like Aqua. She kept walking until someone walked towards her. "It would seem we have met again."


End file.
